gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell
XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (aka Deathscythe Hell, Deathscythe), is the upgraded version of XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. The suit was redesigned by Hajime Katoki for the movie sequel Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The unit is piloted by Duo Maxwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like its predecessor, the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe, the Deathscythe Hell is a mobile suit that specializes in stealth and close combat. One of its pilot's, Duo Maxwell, favorite strategies is to use the Gundam's hyper jammers and its "active cloak" system to sneak close to enemy units to catch them unawares. This tactic is usually good for taking out at least one or two enemy units, after which Duo will shut off the active cloak system allowing his Gundam to be seen. The active cloak is also useful with being able to maneuver effectively in space when opened or block enemy beam cannons when closed. Deathscythe Hell's primary weapon is a beam scythe much like its predecessor. However the new beam scythe has been upgraded from the original by adding a second beam scythe blade and a small rocket engine on the end. The second beam scythe gives the weapon a slightly greater reach while the rocket engine increases the power of the swing allowing Deathscythe Hell to cut through multiple enemy units with ease. The Deathscythe Hell's secondary weapon is a Buster Shield on the left arm which can launch from said arm to be used as a projectile weapon. The shield has two large metal blades that open just before launch to reveal a beam blade emitter beneath. Finally to round out its selection of weapons Deathscythe Hell is equipped with a pair of head mounted Vulcan cannons, but these weapons are rarely used. In combat Duo Maxwell uses the same fighting style piloting Deathscythe Hell as he did the original, however there is one significant difference. Duo seems in some cases less concerned about dodging enemy attacks. This is probably because Deathscythe Hell is equipped with a set of very durable shoulder shields which are strong enough to block multiple attacks from the beam cannons utilized by the Virgo mobile dolls. Armaments ;*Twin Beam Scythe Similar to the original Beam Scythe on the Deathscythe. However, it features an extra beam emitter, and also rocket thrusters to give it extra momentum in use, effectively quadrupling the power of the original scythe. When not in use, the beam scythe is stored on a recharge rack on the backskirt. In the Katoki version, it is changed back into a single blade scythe called beam scissors. http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/76/Gundam%20Wing%20-%20MS%20Encyclopedia%20-100.jpg ;*Buster Shield Features some improvements over the original Buster Shield and has a coffin like motif on the exterior. In the Katoki version, it is omitted in favor of two shield-like extensions on the forearm. ;*Vulcan Cannon A weak shell firing weapon used to shoot down incoming missiles and restrict the movement of enemy MSs. Mounted in the head. System Features *'Stealth System' ;*Active Cloak Beam Deflection Barrier :Features four field generators that function similarly to the Mercurius' planet defensers. The field is strong enough to repel shots from Vayeate or Virgo beam cannons. The armor itself is coated with an anti-beam coating. In battle, the active cloak is unfolded upwards in a wing like fashion. ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe. Jams enemy electronics, but doesn't affect the sensors on the Deathscythe Hell. ;*Self-destruct System History When the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe was captured and destroyed by OZ's forces in AC 195, the extremely durable gundanium-made remains of that mobile suit were taken to OZ's lunar base and mobile suit factory for storage. The five scientists who had built the Gundams plaguing OZ were also at the lunar base, captured and forced to develop new mobile suit technology to secure OZ's rule over Earth and the space colonies. Despite their apparent "cooperation," however, the scientists also began rebuilding the Deathscythe in secret, preparing for the day when captured Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell could return to the battlefield. That opportunity came when the Romefeller Foundation - the political force behind OZ - became split over a number of issues, and the "Treize Faction" of OZ attacked the lunar base, which at the time was still under the control of Romefeller loyalists. During the chaos, Duo managed to escape, taking his rebuilt XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell to continue fighting on his own. At that time, the Deathscythe Hell was only seventy percent complete; later repairs and field upgrades would allow Duo to complete the resurrected mobile suit, bringing it up to its full combat potential. The new Deathscythe Hell was a considerable improvement over its original form, with a more powerful twin beam scythe (which mounted a small rocket engine to give it more force when swung against multiple targets), increased speed and mobility to help it maneuver effectively in space, improved hyper jammers, and an "active cloak" system which served as both a optical/visual cloaking system (making the Gundam literally invisible to an enemy's naked eye) and as an external layer of beam-deflecting armor. These improvements allowed Duo to continue his fight against both the militaristic OZ and the radical civilian "White Fang" rebels, putting the Gundam Deathscythe Hell on an almost equal footing with White Fang's newest AI-controlled mobile dolls. Picture Gallery Xxxg-01d2.gif|XXXG-01D2 - Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Front View XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Front View Lineart XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Back View Lineart Deathscythe_h_boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) - Boxart DEATHSCYTHE-HELL-2.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom - MS Girl d-hellcustom-gundamace-04-11.jpg|Deathscythe Hell Custom from April 2011 Gundam Ace o0500050010531027285.jpg|XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell - Fanart CG Render deathhell.jpg|Gundam War Card - Deathscythe Hell Okawara version Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 5.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe Hell EW 6.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW Version) 10150241k.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Hell Manual Notes *The torso design of the Endless Waltz version resembles the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe moreso than it's TV series counterpart; notably the "ribcage" armor. *In the game Super Robot Wars 64 ''for Nintendo 64, Deathscythe Hell Custom can be obtained simply by fully upgrade the Deathscythe Hell. However, there is no Endless Waltz storyline in the game. *In most ''Super Robot Wars series, the Deathscythe Hell will not be hit to missile attacks thanks to its Hyper Jammer ECM Suite ability. References External Links *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on Wikipedia.org *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell on GundamOfficial.com